The present invention relates to a distant remote-control device and, more particularly, to a distant remote-control device of electric appliance utilizing the characteristic of infrared remote-control signals capable of learning mutually.
Along with continual progress of scientific technology, the level of human lives becomes higher and higher. More people tend to pursue convenience and agility in lives. Therefore, wireless remote-control way has been applied to electric appliances such as televisions, electric fans, hi-fi equipments, and air-conditioners in everyday lives, hence automating present families.
Generally speaking, using a telephone to remotely control electric appliances has been a widely accepted method. In a conventional system, an indoor telephone line is directly matched with a distant remote-control device, which is connected to an electric appliance to be remotely controlled via an electric wire. A telephone is then used for distant remote control of the electric appliance indoors. Because commonly used electric appliances are remotely controlled directly using infrared rays, this kind of remote-control devices cannot utilize infrared rays for remote control. It is necessary to connect a power connector of the electric appliance to be remotely controlled using an electric wire or to modify the internal wiring of a remote controller thereof, hence resulting in much inconvenience.
Because the distant remote-control device is connected to an electric appliance to be remote-controlled via an electric wire in the prior art, it is necessary to attach an electric wire on each electric appliance, or the internal circuit of each electric appliance needs to be redesigned or modified, hence wasting much time and money. Moreover, this procedure is cumbersome so that it cannot be set by a user himself and must be installed by the dealer, resulting in much inconvenience in practice.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a distant remote-control device of electric appliance to learn remote-control signals of electric appliances and then to remotely control them using a telephone.
The primary object of the present invention is to propose a distant remote-control device of electric appliance utilizing the characteristic of infrared remote-control signals capable of learning mutually to directly learn remote-control signals of electric appliances, thereby achieving remote control of electric appliances using a telephone without attaching electric wires on electric appliances or modifying internal circuits thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a distant remote-control device of electric appliance with an inbuilt code-discriminating device to provide discrimination of code for a user, hence securing safety of use of the distant remote-control device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to propose a distant remote-control device of electric appliance of simple operation and convenient use.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention comprises a telephone remote-control mainframe, and a signal converter. The telephone remote-control mainframe is connected with a telephone line to provide distant remote control for a user using telephone tones. The signal converter first learns and stores infrared remote-control signals of an electric appliance such as an air-conditioner/heater, and correspondingly obtains a digital address serial code. On the other hand, a switch of a wireless remote-control gas oven is controlled using a special controller, which also has a corresponding address serial code. The telephone remote-control mainframe emits different control signals to individually maneuver the signal converter and the special controller, thereby letting the signal converter convert the control signals into corresponding infrared remote-control signals to control the action of the air-conditioner/heater and letting the special controller directly receive the control signals to control the switch of the gas oven. Next, the air-conditioner/heater emits a sensing signal to the telephone remote-control mainframe via a sensing-signal emitter, and the special controller also emits an acknowledge signal to the telephone remote-control mainframe to inform the user that the instructions have been finished.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: